Ever After Ghoul
by storyteller316
Summary: [Read 'Ever After High: Other tale', first] When Monster High is threatened by an ancient evil from Ever After, Raven and her friends must go and help to defeat it. However, will this change Raven for ever when her friends start to die. [Kitty falls in love for one of the Monster High girls]
1. Chapter 1: Danger

A few months after the events of Ever After High: Other tale, the school was about to go on winter vacation.

"Apple?" asked Raven as she walked up to her girlfriend holding out the red fruit of her namesake.

"There's no magic in it, is there?" asked Apple as she took the fruit.

"No, I didn't use any magic on it," said Raven as she watched Apple take a bite out of the fruit.

"The only magic here is this," said Raven before kissing Apple on the cheek. This caused the princess to blush as red as the fruit she had just taken a bite from.

"I still can't believe you two are a couple now," said Briar as she walked up to them with Hopper.

"So, you two still planning to go to Apple's place for the holidays?" asked Hopper.

"Until Christmas, then we're heading to my place for New Years, which reminds me, is your mom making a second apple cheesecake for us to take my mom?" asked Raven as she looked at Apple.

"Yep, she's also making some non alcoholic apple cider," said Apple before tossing the core of the apple into a trash can a few feet away.

"No wonder you're the ace of the appleball team," said Briar as she pointed to a poster. On it was Apple and some other girls wearing shorts and jerseys as they stood on a basketball court, but Apple was holding a basketball sized apple instead of an actual basketball.

"I wouldn't have even thought of the sport if not for Raven making the bouncing apple epidemic," said Apple.

"That was one of the best days we have had in a while," said Hopper as he laughed at the memory. Evern Briar had to agree that that day was fun. Meanwhile, Cupid was packing to go home when something in her mirror had grabbed her attention.

"Oh my Ghoul," said Cupid as she noticed her friends scattered around the ground of a destroyed Monster High, flames burning as a shadowy figure laughed over all the chaos.

"I have to get the others," said Cupid as she ran out of the room. Over at Monster High, deep in the catacombs below the school.

"Freedom is almost mine!" said a voice as a hand shot out of an old mirror in a dark room.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming darkness

"Headmaster Grimm, you called for us?" asked Raven as she, Apple, Cerise, Darring, Dexter, Rosabella, Maddie, and Kitty walked into Giles Grimm's office.

"I called for all of you but Ms. Cheshire," said Giles.

"The author told me to come, said something good would happen to me if I did," said Kitty.

"Wonder what he's up to this time," said Maddie as she looked at the ceiling with an inquisitive expression.

"Anyway, my mirror showed me a vision of my friends from my world hurt and a shadowy figure laughing as he stood over them," said Cupid.

"Sure it wasn't just a nightmare?" asked Rosabella.

"What she saw was no nightmare," said The Evil Queen as she and Snow White appeared in a mirror beside each other.

"You two know something about this?" asked Raven.

"The shadowy figure she saw is an ancient evil from our world that was locked away in a Mirror Prison that was sent to her world," said The Evil Queen.

"Five-hundred years ago, there was an unforeseen problem with the poison apple that the original Snow White had eaten," said Snow White.

"True Love's Kiss was able to wake her, but all the magic stayed in her body," said The Evil Queen.

"Is she the darkness you mentioned?" asked Apple who had never heard this part of her family history.

"No, the darkness is her son, Lightning White, who absorbed all the magic from her," said Snow White.

"The dark nature of the magic corrupted him as an infant, making him crave more magic until all the magic in Ever After was nearly devoured," said The Evil Queen.

"The Snow White and The Evil Queen of that time united with ten others and were able to trap him in the Prison Mirror," said Snow White.

"Then one of the members, Eros, took the mirror to another world to keep watch over it," said The Evil Queen.

"My father?" asked a stunned Cupid.

"That vision was probably sent by him, warning you," said Raven.

"We need you all to go and find the mirror, before Lighting is freed and goes on another rampage," said Snow White.

"I know you all have plans, but I need your help," said Cupid as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course we'll help, many people in both worlds would be in danger if we just stood by, and what kind of friends would we be if we said no?" asked Apple as everyone smiled.

"Thank you," said Cupid.


	3. Chapter 3: Through the mirror

Shortly after the meeting, Cupid had brought everyone over to her home world through the mirror.

"Whoa," said everyone as they came out of the mirror in a large roman like building floating in the sky on the clouds.

"Your place is hextastic," said Maddie as she looked up at the large marble ceiling.

"It is, and sorry that you're just now seeing me in this form," said Cupid who was back to her monster form.

"You're beautiful no matter what form you take," said Dexter as he grabbed her light hand.

"Oh, Dexter," said Cupid as she looked into his eyes with a dream expression.

"Hate to interrupt, but someone's coming this way," said Raven as she pointed out three men flying their way.

"Father!" said Cupid as she flew to the man in the middle. He was twice the size of Darring in his beast form, a toga covering his muscular build, and a long white beard that went to his waist.

"Cupid, you got my message," said Eros as he hugged her.

"Yes, and I brought my friends with me to help," said Cupid as she turned to the others.

"This is Raven Queen, Apple White, Cerise Hood, Dexter Charming, Madeline Hatter, Kitty Chesire, and, wait, where's Darring?" asked Cupid as she noticed the Charming brother was missing.

"Back here," said Darring from behind the mirror.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Dexter.

"I transformed after arriving," said Darring as he came out in his beast form.

"It's the magic," said mirror Darring.

"What do you mean?" asked Darring as he pulled the mirror out of his pocket to talk with him.

"The magic of this world is messing with us, you'll be able to turn back once we get home," said mirror Darring.

"It might be good for you to be in that form, last time I was here monsters and normies did not get along well," said Cupid.

"Great," said Raven with a sarcastic voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Monster High

A few hours later, they were in Headmistress Bloodgood's office at Monster High to talk with her.

"Eros explained everything to me, I've asked the best Ghouls in the school to come help," said Bloodgood as her head sat on her desk.

"I'm sorry, but could you put your head back on, it's kind of creeping us out," said Cerise as she and the other Ever After kids tried not to look at her since they were feeling so weirded out.

"My apologies, it's an old habit that I'm not used to breaking yet," said Bloodgood as she placed her head back on. A knock then came from the door.

"Come in," said Bloodgood. Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie then entered the room.

"Aren't you Ghouls a scare for sore eyes," said Cupid.

"Cupid!" said the three as they hugged their old friend.

"What brings you back here all of a sudden?" asked Draculaura.

"Did you get tired of that new school of yours and decide to come back here?" asked Frankie.

"No, but I wish the reunion had been under better skellumstances," said Cupid. She then went on to explain what was happening.

"So, that's why all of you are here," said Clawdeen as she looked at the group. When her eyes fell on Kitty, both girls blushed for a second before Bloodgood unerupted them.

"This map will help you find the right section of catacombs, and which paths to take," said Bloodgood as she held out a rolled up paper.

"I'll look around for it, the rest of you go get some lunch or something," said Kitty as she took the map before vanishing.

"Call you if we find something," said Maddie who had grabbed ahold of the back of Kitty's shirt and was being pulled away.

"No matter how long I'm friends with Wonderlandians, I'll never fully understand them," said Raven as everyone looked at the door with confused expressions.

"Kitty did have a point about grabbing lunch, we didn't get a chance to eat before we left," said Dexter.

"And one of us can't control their magic when hungry," said Apple with a teasing tone to her voice as she nudged Raven's shoulder.

"Can't believe I'm one of those witches," said Raven who was flushed from being embarrassed. The others then laughed as they walked out of Goodblood's office.


	5. Chapter 5: Suprises

After having left the others, Kitty and Maddie had gone into an empty classroom down the hall from Bloodgood's office.

"Are you alright?" asked Maddie as Kitty reappeared, her face fully flushed even into her ears.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw that werewolf girl," said Kitty as she clutched the area of her shirt over her heart.

"Now we know why the author wanted you to come along," said Maddie with a giggle.

"This is payback for what I said in the last book, isn't it?" asked Kitty.

"Maybe you should go to the others, this could take a while," whispered Maddie as she looked at the ceiling. Meanwhile, the others had gone to the skulletirea.

"You're a hemophobic vampire?" asked Raven as they all sat at a table. She was eating a chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes on it.

"I used to be human, so I know how it feels," said Draculaura before biting into a tomato. She had a napkin tucked into the collar of her shirt so that the tomato juices didn't spill on her.

"I can't believe how things have changed around here," said Cupid as she noticed a few humans, who had started attending classes there, eating lunch with the other monsters.

"Some things haven't changed that much," said Frankie as she pointed out Cleo and Deuce who were holding hands at one of the tables, Cleo checking her makeup.

"Then there are some I never would have seen coming," said Cupid as she motioned to Porter Geiss and Spectra. Raven then got a hext from Maddie.

"Looks like they found the entrance," said Raven. The group then hurried to finish what they had been eating and ran out of the skulliteria to meet up with them.


	6. Chapter 6: Traps

After having received Maddie's hext, Raven and the others had hurried to them and entered the catacombs.

"Everyone be careful, there are traps everywhere," said Apple who was holding the map while Raven lit the way with her magic.

"Good thing this hall is so big," said Darring who had a foot of space on either side and head clearance. Suddenly, Apple stepped on a pressure switch.

"Apple!" said Raven as she quickly used her magic to stop a piece of the ceiling from falling onto her.

"She's clear," said Cerise who had pulled Apple out from under the trap.

"Whoa, that was heavy," said Raven after letting the piece down.

"I didn't even see a difference in the floor," said Apple as she ran straight for Raven.

"Let me take the lead, my senses are stronger," said Clawdeen.

"Sounds good to me," said Raven as a scared Apple clung to her arm. Clawdeen then led them with them in the order of Raven, Apple, Draculaura, Fankie, Cerise, Darring, Rosabella, Dexter, Cupid, Maddie, and Kitty who was hiding behind Maddie.

"So, is Kitty dating that Maddie girl?" asked Clawdeen in a low voice so only Apple and Raven could hear her.

"Trust me, if those two were together then I'd know," said Raven as she laughed at the thought.

"I've never even heard Kitty talk about love," said Apple. A grin of hope then grew on Clawedeen's face.


	7. Chapter 7: To late

A few hours later, they had reached two large doors at the end of the catacombs.

"According to the map this is the place," said Apple as she noticed a large X on the map exactly where they were.

"Not seeing any traps," said Clawdeen.

"Let's be careful, just incase," said Raven before using her magic to open the doors. When nothing happened, the group cautiously entered the room.

"That's not good," said Dexter as they noticed a mirror in the middle of the room with glowing crystals around it. All the glass from the mirror was shattered across the floor.

"Eros was several hours late warning you, he must be getting slow in his old age," said a voice from the shadows of the room.

"Where are you, Lighting?!" asked Raven as her hands were engulfed in her magic.

"Right behind you," said Lightning as torches lit up all around the room. This revealed a boy their age with sickly pale skin, coal black hair, and blood red eyes with the whites turned pitch black. He was wearing an old red and black king's robe with a black crown on his head.

"I have to say, I was surprised when you went against destiny, Raven," said Lightning with a smile that revealed a mouth of razor sharp teeth.

"How do you know about that?" asked Raven.

"Funny thing about Prison Mirrors, they lead to their own dimension where magic can't reach, yet all Magic Mirrors are windows into that dimension," said Lightning.

"You've been watching our every move?" asked Darring.

"That's right, but as happy as I was to see you break free, I was disappointed in the way you went," said Lightning.

"You thought she'd go down an even darker path, didn't you?" asked Cerise.

"I thought she would be The Evil Queen to take over all of Ever After, but instead you're leading it to a brighter future," said Lighting with a disgusted expression.

"Sorry, but I have more willpower than you, there's no way I'm going to fall into the darkness like you did," said Raven.

"That might be right, but at least you brought a snack with you today, I haven't eaten in five-hundred years," said Lightning before shooting his magic at Clawdeen.

"No!" said Kitty as she jumped in front of her, taking the blast. A small silver light left her body and flew over to Lightning who eat it in one bite.


	8. Chapter 8: Sadness

"What did you do to her?!" asked Clawdeen as she caught Kitty in her arms since she was unable to stand.

"I took all of her magic, and no one can survive without a little bit of magic," said Lighting. Kitty's legs then began to vanish before everyone.

"Kitty, why did you do that?" asked Clawdeen as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I couldn't let such a beautiful face get hurt," said Kitty as she placed a hand on the werewolf's cheek, stroking it with her thumb as she did so.

"The only thing I regret is not getting to ask you out," said Kitty before she completely vanished.

"That was a good snack, but I think it's time for the main course!" said Lighting as he held his right arm up to the ceiling. His magic then exploded out, tearing through the ceiling as he flew upwards.

"Just how powerful is he?" asked Draculaura as she shivered from the fear of facing him.

"There's no way we can beat him," said Fankie.

"No, we can't give up, Kitty's sacrifice would be for nothing if we did," said Raven as she clenched her fists.

"She's right, we have to go after him," said Clawdeen as she wiped away the tears. The group then used the hole created by Lighting to get back topside by using Raven's magic to fly up it.

"What in Dracula's name?" asked Frankie as they came out to a chaotic scene of humans and monsters running away from shadow creatures. A giant rift, in the now red sky, leading to Ever After.

"Those things are stealing the magic from everyone," said Apple as she noticed a shadow grab Heath Burns before he vanished.

"We have to do something," said Cupid as she noticed Clawd and Jackson go next. Luckily Dracularua and Frankie had not seen it.

"There's only one way to do that, and that's to defeat Lighting," said Raven.

"Of course, his magic will vanish if we defeat him, releasing all the magic he's stolen," said Maddie who was more series from the lost of Kitty.

"Guess it's back to our world," said Darring as Raven lifted them into the rift.


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness falls

Once they were back in Ever After, everyone was terrified by their surroundings, which was supposed to be the enchanted forest.

"How did he do this so fast?" asked Cerise. The forest was now a barren wasteland void of all life.

"I'm getting a bat feeling about this," said Draculuara. Her clothes had transformed into a black shirt with a spider web pattern, spider web high collar, and burgundy sleeves with purple cuffs. She also had a burgundy knee length skirt with a black crescent moon and a dozen stars. Her high heels were also burgundy with silver souls and black straps. Sitting on her head was an evil looking black crown with blood red gems.

"Welcome to my world," boomed Lightning's voice across the area.

"Come out here and face us," said Clawdeen who was extra mad. She had seafoam highlights in her hair. Her jacket was now purple with black cuffs, claw marks, and salmon colored fur around the neck. She was also wearing a grey dress with seafoam and salmon polka dots. Her legs were covered by salmon pink stockings and purple platform shoes with seafoam straps with gold buckles.

"And why would I do that, I've already won, all the magic in this world is now mine, and soon that other world's magic will be as well," said Lightning.

"What, you afraid to face us?" asked Frankie. She was wearing a navy blue dress with red collar and belt, as well as a red hood. Her shoes were navy blue heels with black souls and a red stripe running down from her ankle to her toes. All her stitches were also covered by navy blue wraps.

"Very well," said Lightning before a bolt of his namesake struck the ground.

"But you're going to regret it," said Lighting as a dragon appeared where the lightning had struck.

"He turned into a dragon?!" asked a terrified Darring.

"I absorbed all the magic of this world, so I passed the limits of a normal human and became a god!" said Lightning before shooting fire at them.

"Get behind me!" said Raven as she through up a barrier around them.

"Do you honestly think that can stop me?!" asked Lightning as he continued his fire breath. Raven then started to struggle against the flames, cracks appearing all across the shield. .

"I...can't hold...it!" said Raven before the barrier gave out, blowing them away.

"Thanks for the extra strength, you fools," said Lightning with an evil laugh.

"Raven," said Apple as she laid beside the witch, slowly vanishing from existence along with the others.

"This is all my fault," said Raven as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was the only one not to vanish.


	10. Chapter 10: Don't give up

"I'm surprised you were able to survive that, but now you're all alone, and I don't see any reason to take any more of your magic," said Lightning as he turned to leave the crying Raven as she laid on the ground alone.

"I let everyone down," said Raven as she hid her face with her right arm. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her as she heard a little girl called her name.

"Why are you crying, Raven?" asked the voice, which she recognized. When she looked at the source of the voice, she found a young version of herself and Apple by a tree.

"I failed another spell and mother got mad at me again," said the young Raven as she cried with her face in her knees.

"I'm sure she's not that mad," said young Apple as she sat down next to her.

"She told me to practice by myself from now on, that she's given up on me," said young Raven.

"You're never alone, Raven, every person you ever meet will be with you in here," said young Apple as she pointed to the witch's heart.

"Does that include you?" asked young Raven as she wiped the tears away.

"Of course, we're friends forever after," said young Apple with a smile that made young Raven's heart skip a beat.

"That's right, I'm never alone," said Raven as she placed a hand over her heart. Outside the light, Lightning was watching.

"What is happening here, I've never felt this kind of power before," said Lightning.

"You told us that you had been watching us, but apparently you never paid attention," said Raven as the light faded, revealing that her left eye was now glowing gold while her left hand was engulfed in a gold light. The other eye and hand were the normal purple.


	11. Chapter 11: Raven's true power

"This is not possible, you're using both dark and light magic?!" asked Lightning with a terrified voice.

"Magic is what the user makes it, like the hatred I hold to you for what you have done to my friends, or the warm feeling of love and friendship I get from them," said Raven.

"It doesn't matter how much magic you have, it'll run out sooner or later!" said Lightning before shooting another fire breath at her.

"Let's just see about that!" said Raven as she held both hands out. Her two flames combined into one, stopping Lightning's mid way to her.

"It can't be, how could her power have increased this much so suddenly?!" thought Lightning as he struggled to hold her back.

"Even if my friends aren't here in person, they'll always be in my heart giving me strength, this is the true power of Raven Queen!" said Raven as her magic began to over take Lightning's.

"Now I get it, this is the power she gained from her connection with everyone she calls a friend!" thought Lightning as he noticed hundreds of ghostly figures standing behind Raven.

"I might have become a God, but she even surpassed that," said Lightning as Raven's magic completely overtook him.

"I did it," said Raven before collapsing to her knees from exhaustion. Orbs of lights began to fall all over the place, some even flew through the rift in the sky back to Monster High.

"I knew you could beat him, Raven," said Apple as she and the others formed from some of the lights. The land was also returning to it's normal lush green.

"You're the one we have to thank for that, I remembered something you told me years ago," said Raven as she quickly got up to hug her girlfriend, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Kitty!" said Clawdeen as she ran to the wonderlandian who was laying on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Kitty as she sat up.

"How about we tell you over some tea?" asked Raven, which made Maddie happy.

"And maybe we could see about going on a date at some point," said Clawdeen with a smile. All the cat girl could do was nod her head in agreement. The group then headed to the school, unaware of the closing of the rift in the sky.


	12. Epilogue

Shortly after having tea, Cupid took Draculaura and the others Ghouls back to Monster High. Kitty and Clawdeen even promised to meet up in a few days over on the werewolf's side for their first date. The next year, Ever After High and Monster High opened their doors to one another, allowing students from both worlds to attend, but that's a story for another time.

The end.


End file.
